narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ten Guardians
The Ten Guardians are a concept summoning idea originally created by DevilKeys Writing they were later modified for forum use by User:Emanyeru Kouseitan'i. =Clementia= *Clementia Humanity *Height: 6' 0" *Weight: 140lbs *Rank: S *Race: Demonic Human Summon *Element: Wind, Ice *Abilities: Telepathy, telekinesis, limited mind control, astral projection, limited surface to air flotation *Roles: Interrogation, Reconnaissance *Weapons: Fingers turn into larges claws made of an extremely sharp and near indestructible metal, Mental attacks, Repulsion Techniques The only female Guardian, Clementia represents the Humanity that the Kouseitan'i discarded during their rise to power. Modeled after an innocent woman they tortured and killed, she wears a long, flowing white robe that covers her from shoulder to toe, and a white kabuki mask that is held in place by large spikes on the inside rammed into her skull. She cries tears of blood when she's sad, and has unpredicable mood swings, often going from cheerful to depressed in seconds. She also has a special connection to fellow Guardian, Insontis, serving as his eyes, ears, and sometimes his voice as well, through a telepathic link. =Morium= *Morium Morals *Height Normal: 7' 3" *Weight Normal: 678lbs *Height Human: 6' 5" *Weight Human: 245lbs *Height Transformed: 35' *Weight Transformed: 30tons *Length Transformed: 74' *Rank: S *Race: Demonic Reptilian Summon *Element: Water, Earth, Acid *Abilities: Incredible strength, heavy natural defense, capable of spewing highly corrosive stomach acid from mouth, transformation *Roles: ATC(All Terrain Combat), Ambush Tactics, Defense, Aquatic Reconnaissance *Weapons: Three inch claws on each finger, extremely powerful jaws, highly corrosive stomach acid, whip-like tail. The Guardian representing the Morals that the Kouseitan'i never really even had in the first place, Morium is based on one of the most amoral creatures on the planet: the crocodile. This beastman stands on his hind legs at all times, and is quite fast, despite his considerable bulk. The second strongest, physically, of the Guardians, Morium rarely makes use of his power other than his bite(capable of 44,000lbs of pressure), and his vicious claw swipes, preferring to ambush his opponents like a true crocodilian. His tough and tightly crowded olive-green scales create an almost impenetrable natural armor, allowing him to get as close as he wants to opponents in battle and have minimal worry of damage to himself. His yellow-green slitted eyes give him excellent vision in all conditions, from dark nights to murky waters. He also uses his prehensile tail to batter opponents, or simply power his body through the water. He has the ability to transform into a massive, Tyrannosaurus-like bipedal crocodile or a normal human, but still has green skin and scales in some places. His origins come from an ancient animal known as a Nile Crocodile that was given the name "Gustave" by those that saw him. Rumored to have killed well over 800 people in his lifetime (A/N: I know it's really only about 300 to date, but this is way into the future), he died at the age of 147. Even back then, this animal was said to be some sort of demon that waited just under the surface of the water, ready to snatch any unsuspecting being off of the riverbank. This wasn't far from the truth, as Gustave had come across a near dead demon and had eaten it, thus gaining a portion of its soul and powers. This enabled it to be near invulnerable and allowed it do consume almost unlimited amounts of food. When this crocodile died, its soul was sent to hell, then recycled into a full-fledged demon, which looked much like Morium in his fully transformed state. This demon was summoned by an enemy of the Kouseitan'i and used against them in one of the greatest battles in their history. The enemy was eventually defeated, and the demon captured to be used for their purposes. The demon served them well for nearly 300 years before it was finally taken down by multiple bolts of lightning during a battle in the midst of a strong storm. The demon's body was preserved in the tunnels under the Kouseitan'i compound, and was later used as the base for the Guardian Morium. This is why Morium also answers to the name "Gustave". =Veneratio= *Veneratio Honor *Height: 6' 6" *Weight: 460lbs *Rank: S *Element: Fire *Race: Demonic Human Summon *Abilities: Can duplicate any kenjutsu style simply by taking a special attack from a foe using it, can heat his blade to temperatures upwards of 1000 degrees fahrenheit for a cauterizing cut *Roles: Kenjutsu, Defense. *Weapons: Larger-than-normal katana, specially crafted for someone of his size and considerable physical power, and made to withstand intense heat. This Guardian is a demon of few words and all action. He represents the Honor the Kouseitan'i cast aside to become ruthless and powerful warriors that got the job done by any means necessary. His broken and rusty red samurai armor is modeled after the armor disgraced samurai are forced to wear after breaking their code of honor. Veneratio himself is based on a samurai that the Kouseitan'i had antagonized to the point of temporary insanity, causing him to attack them head-on, killing hundreds, including non-combatant women and children. Instead of being taken care of by the Kouseitan'i themselves, he was taken by his own bretheren in arms and punished, as per their traditions. He was given exceptionally heavy armor that was too battered and broken to provide any real protection. Then a metal mask, like the ones they wore to battle, was heated to near melting point and place upon his face, grafting it to his skin forever as a mark of eternal shame. This also resulted in them being unable to talk because of their lips being burned onto the mask. Veneratio doesn't speak often, but can talk using the same technique as ventriloquists with puppets. His abilities lay solely in his sword and armor, as he has no true long-range attacks. His over 200lb armor doesn't hinder his blinding speed and range of motion at all, and serves as great defense, allowing him to get close enough to his foes to use his sword without much worry. Like most samurai, Veneratio has a strong dislike for shinobi, and often tries to antagonize Affectus, the ninja Guardian, into fighting. He has no real problem with Emanyeru being a ninja because he is also a swordsman and knows the Samurai Code of Honor. =Insontis= *Insontis Innocence *Height: 4' 4" *Weight: 107lbs *Rank: S *Element:Blood *Race: Demonic Human Summon *Abilities: Can use puddles of blood for rapid transport, hightened sense of smell and touch, can see chakra output and chakra trails through a "Third Eye" hidden inside of the frontal lobe of his brain, elastic tendons in his arms allow him to "toss" his hooks to capture foes at impressive distances and reel them in to be finished off, if limbs are severed he can use the puddles of blood they create to reform himself. *Roles: Assassination, Reconnaissance (with Clementia), Ambush Tactics (with Morium), Tracking (with Affectus) *Weapons: Razor-sharp metal hooks in place of his hands. This demon is the incarnation of the Innocence the Kouseitan'i stripped from their children by giving them their first kills at very young ages, sometimes as young as 3 years old. His dark brown mob of hair clings to his face because of copious amounts of blood, both dry and fresh. His true origins spring from the punishment of a young Kouseitan'i boy that had defied the Elders and his parents by refusing to kill the man given to him, stating that it was wrong to take the life of another for no reason. His reason were that he had heard others taking about how sick and twisted his clan was, and started to agree with them. He had seen his own four year old sister cut a man's head off, then go play with her dolls like nothing was wrong, ignoring the blood that covered her. He wanted to speak out and tell the others that this was wrong. He had ripped the sword from another child's hands when he was about to strike down an hysterical woman who was sobbing over the beheaded body of her husband. For his rebelious attitude, his eyes were blinded with a toxic chemical and sewn shut. His eardrums were destroyed by red-hot nails being driven into them. His tongue was torn out by his own father, then his mouth was sewn shut by his mother. His hands were cut off with a superheated blade by his own sister, and this was when he was released from his physical and emotional torment. He was a hemophiliac, and not even the instantly cauterized wounds could stop the blood from flowing out of him. He quickly bled to death, the last thing he smelled being his sister's strawberry shampoo. As a result of this event and Insontis' subsequent creation, the Guardian constantly bleeds when in a fight, making him more dangerous with his Blood Flow mode of transportation. He is also driven into a murderous frenzy by the smell of strawberries. It is said that the actual soul of that tortured boy inhabits Insontis' body, not knowing that he died over two thousand years previous, and still out for revenge against his murderer, his sister. He doesn't remember what she looked like, not that it would matter, but he remembers her scent, and automatically attacks anything that smells of strawberries. This theory is heavily reinforced by the fact that Insontis wears the same clothing the boy wore when he was alive: a black bodysuit, lightly armored vest, and shock-absorbing padded boots fused with the suit. This is what makes Insontis the most silent of the Guardians, as not even his footsteps, nor his breathing, can be heard by normal means. =Reformo= *Reformo Remorse *Height Normal: 9' 2" *Weight Normal: 1653lbs *Height Human: 6' 10" *Weight Human: 347lbs *Length Transformed: 78' *Weight Transformed: 50 tons *Rank: S *Element: Water, Earth, Sound *Race: Demonic Aquatic Summon *Abilities: Perfectly adapted to both terrestrial and aquatic life with fully functional gills and lungs, extreme physical strength, trasformation, able to eat anything organic regardless of quantity, teeth capable of piercing all but the absolute hardest of materials, thick hide makes for superb protection from any blade, incredible healing factor, can roar at a volume that can liquify human organs and shatter entire buildings, shark senses, has the ability to "sniff out" sins based on feelings of guilt or regret. *Roles: ATC, Defense, Aquatic Reconnaissance, Demolition, Tracking. *Weapons: A wicked set of five-inch claws on each four-fingered hand, pectoral fins on forearms and dorsal fin on back replaced with metal blades, inexhaustable supply of steel-like serrated teeth capable of piercing and shredding almost any material, powerful tail with bladed caudal fin. The embodiment of the Remorse the Kouseitan'i stripped away inside of the body of a combination of the two most dangerous and merciless animals in the natural world: a human and a shark. Standing nearly ten feet tall at full height, this bipedal shark is the "Tank" of the Guardians. His job is to go in and destroy everything, whether it's in his way or not. Being the strongest, physically, of the Guardians allows him demolish entire buildings with single strikes. His strength seems to have been recently upgraded, as he has been witnessed lifting a one-hundred ton demon and slamming it into the ground. His origins spring from an old legend, from long before the Elemental Countries, about an Elder that kept a demonic shark as a pet. How he came into possession of the creature is not known, but there are documents that prove the beast did exist and was the property of the Elder. This demon would leer at the man from its giant aquarium day in and day out, its hatred and anger towards the man causing the water around it to boil, making it impossible to put other creatures in the tank with it, thus leading to hand-feeding and many devoured servents. The creature's rage grew day by day, as did its chakra, or youkai as most know it, output. Now, it's a well-known fact that certain creatures, including demons, grow larger or mutate in some way depending on how much chakra is pumped into them when summoned. These creatures can also do this themselves, but it requires more power and more time since their bodies are used to their youkai and thus don't have to change shape to accomodate it. To accomplish the task of growing larger/mutating faster, most demons choose to absorb the chakra and/or youkai of other beings, which is why these types, known as "Drainers", are often very large. This shark demon stole the chakra of the servents he ate, mixing it with his own and making him grow larger and mutate at the time time because of the disproportionate mix. Eventually the demon became large enough to break through the three-foot thick chakra-reinforced glass, but it didn't take that road to vengeance. It, instead, mutated its own body by absorbing the DNA of the humans it had eaten, causing it to grow lungs, and limbs, and take on a more humanoid appearance. During the night, while the Elder slept, the beast scaled the side wall and went on its first land-based rampage. It broke down walls and doors, jumped through ceilings to the next floor, and devoured everyone that got in its way. Innocent women and even small children were torn apart without hesitation or remorse, then eaten, often while they were still alive. It sniffed out the Elder and found the human cowering in the closet of his large bedroom. Apparently he had taken to covering himself in the blood of others to throw the demon off of his scent. The demon slaughtered the man, flaying skin from muscle and cutting him into small, bite-sized pieces before eating him like a child eats candy. This event, and the brutal efficiency in which the demon slaughtered the Kouseitan'i, marked the creation of Reformo. Ironically, Reformo seems to feel some kind of guilt over the past, and refuses to kill the innocent. He has the ability to literally smell "sins" on a person, and judges them acording to the severity of the sins they have commited and the amount of regret they feel for their actions, showing mercy to those that deserve it. His immense power also carries on to his lungs as well, allowing him to force air out with tremendous force in order to unleash a roar capable of leveling buildings and turning human organs into mush(Imagine someone's brain turning into something like a smoothy and leaking out of their ears and/or nose). =Vereor= *Vereor Fear *Height: 6' 7" *Weight: 357lbs *Rank: S *Element: Fire, Hellfire, Poison *Race: Demonic Summon *Abilities: His youkai has the odd ability to cause paralyzing fear in even enemies stronger than he is, can travel long distances and get into areas others can't reach by turning into green smog, smog also causes victims to hallucinate and see their worst fears as reality. *Roles: Interrogation, Demolition *Weapons: Twin flame cannons, corrosive youkai used with claw swipes, green fear-inducing mist Vereor is a creature closely related to Dreadwraiths, coming from a near identical background, called a Revenant. Revenants tend to be much more powerful than Dreadwraiths, usually because they've been around much longer. Vereor himself is over four-thousand years old, making him one of the first Guardians. He represents Fear, something that the Kouseitan'i strove to get rid of from their very beginning as a clan. They worked to make their children absolutely emotionless in battle, and fear was the first thing to go. Like Dreadwraiths, Revenants are surrounded by a dense aura that both simulates muscle and doubles as a protective shield. But, while the Dreatwraith uses a glowing, green, corrosive mist to encase itself, the Revenant uses pure condensed youkai, which is also highly corrosive, and provides much better protection against bladed weapons. Vereor is a special Revenant, however, and thus is more powerful than the average demon of the same kind. He is a Revenant created for the specific purpose of inducing debilitating fear in his enemies. He doesn't possess killing intent, but instead uses an ability exclusive to him and only him: Primal Fear. Vereor's youkai has the ability to make even the strongest of opponents cower in absolute terror, allowing him to use his main means of offense; the green smog that constantly leakes from his eye sockets and the two cannons mounted on the shoulders of his torso armor. These cannons fire projectiles varying from normal fireballs to continuous streams of Hellfire. The green smog that is contained within his otherwise empty eye sockets is used both as a means of transportation and attack. When inhaled, the smog causes the victim to hallucinate and imagine their worst fears coming to life before them. Often the victim ends his/her own life before Vereor can kill them himself. Another cause of death is a complete mental breakdown that causes blood vessels within the brain to rupture and the brain itself to stop functioning, causing a shut-down of the entire body. Vereor has been known to flood entire rooms full of people with his hallucinogenic mist, causing them to cease seeing reality and become trapped in their own world of terror. Their subsequent violent attempts at fending off their fears usually results in them killing anyone that happens to be standing close to them, eventually resulting in the death of everyone in the room without Vereor having to even lift a finger. Vereor's origins come from the Trial of Fear the Kouseitan'i forced their children to go through. It involved them having to sit in a massive graveyard for three nights straight, sleeping during the day, and fending off all manner of vile creatures. Most of these consisted of corpses, from all levels of decomposition, being "reanimated" and controlled using chakra strings. These corpses would be made to handle any kind of weapon imaginable, including chunks of gravestones, with lethal precision and skill. This resulted in the dead of hundreds of children in these graveyards over the centuries. It is said that the souls of these children came together, drawn by their shared rage, and combined into the Revenant, Vereor. This legend is futher reinforced by Vereor's highly ironic fear of graveyards. =Affectus= *Affectus Emotion *Height: 6' 3" *Weight: 201lbs *Rank: S *Element: Unknown *Race: Demonic Human Summon *Abilities: Temporary invisibility, extreme speed and reflexes, sight modes(heat, x-ray, chakra, zoom), Serenity. *Roles: Sabotage, Assassination, Reconnaissance, Trapper, Kenjutsu, Tracking. *Weapons: "Glass katana"; seemingly unlimited supply of shuriken, kunai, ninja wire, and explosive tags. Affectus is the only real shinobi of the Guardians, though both Insontus and Fragilitus could possibly claim the title as well. His origins are unknown, but he appears to be the youngest of the Guardians, only a few hundred years old. It is assumed that Affectus represents one of the Kouseitan'is most hated enemies: the Oujou. Specifically, Shinkuu Oujou, who lead a band of two-hundred Oujou shinobi in an assault on the Kouseitan'i clanhome, resulting in their deaths as well as the deaths of hundreds of Kouseitan'i. This was to cut down the Kouseitan'i when they were just starting out to keep them weaker than the Oujou, who were one of the strongest clans at the time. It is said that throughout the entire attack, the expressions of the Oujou never changed once, even in death, they remained impassive. Given, the Kouseitan'is expressions changed very little when they fought, but at least they still reacted to the pain of death. This lead to the Kouseitan'i giving Shinkuu a nickname: Terminator. Based on an extremely old movie the Kouseitan'is then clan leader, Hourui Kouseitan'i, had seen, Shinkuu was givin the name due to his eternally stoic visage and his brutal efficiency. The assault happened only four-hundred years before the present time, one-hundred years before Affectus was spontaneously created with no other possible explanation. This ninja represents Emotion, something the Kouseitan'i had long ago stripped from themselves, but took it to another level after they were nearly crippled by only two-hundred machine-like shinobi. Another reason it is speculated that Affectus represents Shinkuu Oujou is the fact that both warriors carried what was called a "glass katana" into battle. This katana has a normal hilt, but an almost completely transparent blade, made more visible when chakra was forced into it. The katana automatically drew chakra into itself whenever its wielder touched it, changing color based on what it was being used for. It would glow green when it was being used to focus healing chakra into a wound, blue when attacking, and red for when a killing blow was about to be unleashed. With chakra, the blade is stronger than any known (manmade) metal, but without it, the blade would shatter upon contact with anything harder than a pencil, but would reform when pumped with chakra again. The way the sword knew what its owner wanted to do with it was by sensing his/her emotions, or so it was said. This was the final nail in the proverbial coffin as to the origin of Affectus, as the glass katanas that both warriors wielded would never change to any other color than dull silver, regardless of what the blade was being used for. The battle gear of Affectus and Shinkuu is nearly the same as well, both having a penchant for black bodysuits. The main difference in the two is the mechanical eyepatch over Affectus' right eye. Shinkuu also had an eyepatch, but it was over his left eye. Affectus' eyepatch it much more than a simple protective covering for an injured eye, it is a device that allows him several different vision modes. The orbs embedded into the device are color-coded to their function when chakra is pumped into them. Red is used to see heat, blue is used to see chakra, and green is used for x-ray vision. Each mode is also equipped with a zoom function ranging from two to twenty times magnification. These modes of vision are extremely powerful when used correctly, the heat vision being strong enough to pick up the heat residue from the friction of a pencil eraser on a piece of paper up to two minutes old. His Serenity ability allows him to concentrate in even the worst of situations, and keeps him unfazed even when faced with armies of enemies more powerful than he is. Affectus currently holds the title of Fastest Guardian, beating Fragilitas with a top speed well over the speed of sound at sea-level.